Variables
by Dog-Sausage
Summary: <html><head></head>Lo que menos esperaba Katie Bell en su tercer año en Hogwarts era cruzarse en el camino de Cedric Diggory, el buscador del equipo rival.</html>
1. Capitulo 1

Mi primer fan fiction sobre esta pareja. Aqui os dejo el primer capitulo de "_Variables_".

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece nada de lo que podais reconocer.

* * *

><p>Siempre había pensado que el amor era una tontería, una cosa de gente descerebrada que tienen la absurda necesidad de no estar solos. Inverosímil, el amor para mí era totalmente inverosímil. Pero entonces llegó él. Con toda su amabilidad, su caballerosidad propia de la corte de Luis XVI, su sonrisa natural, su evidente atractivo, su valor y sobre todo su dominio de la escoba. Aunque yo no pensaba nada de eso de él, eso solo es lo que dicen sus "grupies" que lo acosan por los pasillos.<p>

Todo empezó en mi tercer año en Hogwarts, el cuarto para él, solo nos llevábamos un año de diferencia. Ese año ocurrieron sucesos horribles en Hogwarts. Pero de eso ninguno sabía nada aún, camino de la escuela en el Expreso. Yo estaba en uno de los coches con mi inseparable grupo de amigos. Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Fred y George Weasley. Los gemelos habían aprendido algunos trucos nuevos con la varita durante el verano, como por ejemplo hacer que a un pastelito de caldero le creciesen patas y brazos, y que comenzase a bailar un charlestón, o convertir una de las plumas de Alicia en un petardo, que al estallar desprendía chispas moradas y azules. El vagón se ilumino de violeta y de nuestras carcajadas, ya que el petardo había estallado justo en la nariz de Angelina. Entre risas me disculpe con mis compañeros de viaje y salí al pasillo a tomar un poco de aire fresco. La señora del carrito estaba al principio del pasillo, haciendo su habitual ruta por el expreso, así que me acerque sacando mi monedero de cuentas para comprar alguna varita de regaliz, ya que Fred utilizó las que había comprado para hacer su numerito del colacuerno Húngaro. Asomado por la puerta de su vagón, se encontraba Cedric Diggory. Un alumno de cuarto que pertenecía a la casa Huffelpuff y que era buscador en su equipo de quidditch. Quizás fuera casualidad, o destino, pero ambos estiraron sus respectivos brazos hacia la misma varita de regaliz. Y es que esta varita era la ultima que quedaba en todo el carro. Alcé la vista hacia él y mi mirada chocó con la suya. Yo ya había preparado mi mirada más fulminante y en cambio él me miraba con simpatía y me sonreía amablemente.

- Varitas de regaliz ¿quién puede resistirse?- dijo, como si fuera un tema que tomarse a broma.

- Pues creo que tú vas a tener que resistirte- le contesté.

Le arrebaté la varita pagando a la señora y regresé a mi coche dejando al fabuloso, maravilloso y perfecto Cedric Diggory, por el cual todas suspiraban, con un palmo de narices.


	2. Capitulo 2

Aquí os dejo la segunda parte de _Variables, muchas gracias por los reviews, espero que os guste._

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece nada de lo que podais reconocer .

* * *

><p>El curso había comenzado hace tres semanas y los de tercero estábamos saturados con todos los trabajos diarios que los profesores nos mandaban. El nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era el famoso mago, Gilderoy Lockhart. No era el mejor de los profesores. En la primera lección en la que debíamos enfrentarnos a un boggart, el profesor Lockhart había huido despavorido del aula en cuanto el boggart se transformo en una versión de el mismo envejecido. Por lo cual nos quedamos todos sin poder enfrentarnos contra nuestro boggart.<p>

Pero lo peor de todo no era el exceso de trabajo, al que además pronto se le sumarian los entrenamientos de quidditch, ni que el nuevo profesor de Defensa fuese un negado de la magia. Lo peor era que yo ya tenía que cumplir un castigo nada más y nada menos que con el profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape. El motivo por el cual me había ganado ese castigo era que, al final de la segunda semana, por equivocación hice un comentario algo malicioso acerca del cabello del profesor Snape en un momento muy desacertado. Justo cuando él estaba acercándose a mi mesa.

Y hacia allí me dirigía, a las ocho de la tarde, dispuesta a cumplir cualquiera de los escarmientos que se le hubiera pasado por la retorcida mente a Severus Snape. Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando al entrar en la mazmorra no solo me encontré con el profesor. Junto al escritorio de Snape estaba Cedric Diggory. No nos habíamos vuelto a ver desde nuestro encuentro en los pasillos del Expreso de Howgarts. Definitivamente esa no iba a ser una buena noche.

- Veo que al fin se ha dignado a brindarnos con su presencia, señorita Bell. Llegas tarde, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.- dijo con tono malicioso Snape- Si es tan amable de acercarse quizás pueda terminar de explicarles el castigo antes del alba.

Me aproxime a la mesa salvaguardando las distancias con Cedric que no apartaba la mirada del profesor, tan correcto como siempre.

- Dado que he visto necesario aplicarles a ambos un pequeño correctivo decidí que ¿Por qué no matar dos ratas de un solo _avada_?- explicó Snape- Por eso cumplirán juntos el castigo, que consistirá en limpiar todos los lavabos tanto de la tercera como de la quinta planta. Sin magia, así apreciareis más el trabajo.- solté un pequeño bufido casi inaudible- Pueden comenzar, tómense todo el rato que deseen y cuando terminen vuelvan aquí y veré si han realizado el castigo satisfactoriamente.

Diggory fue directamente hacía la puerta de la mazmorra pero yo aún estaba frente a Snape, en una especie de shock e indignación.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Bell? ¿Acaso es una tarea demasiado difícil de realizar para usted? ¿O es que nuestra cazadora solo puede capturar quaffles y no sabe coger una simple bayeta?- dijo Severus lanzándome una mirada sarcástica.

- En absoluto, señor.- dije tragándome mi orgullo y saliendo por la puerta, que Cedric mantenía abierta con aire galante.

Una vez fuera y lo suficientemente lejos de los oídos del profesor, empecé a soltar toda clase de improperios hacia Snape. Diggory me seguía de cerca, camino del primer baño del tercer piso. Estaba tan furiosa con el castigo... O quizás no solo era por el castigo, si no por lo que él implicaba en sí. Pasar seguramente toda la noche al lado de Cedric Diggory. En la escalera del segundo piso me detuve y me di la vuelta hecha un basilisco. Hay estaba él, unos escalones por debajo de mí, con la mirada perdida en la parte superior de la escalera.

- ¿¡Podrías darte un poco más de prisa, no crees!- vociferé- Dudo mucho que captures ninguna snitch si vas a esa velocidad en la escoba.

¿Estaba pagando con Diggory mi estrés acumulado durante esas tres primeras semanas? Era muy probable, pero en ese momento no me importaba en absoluto lo que él pudiese pensar de mí y de mi estado mental. El caso es que funcionó, ya que Diggory se puso a mi nivel sin pronunciar palabra, y continuamos andando a la par.

Llegamos al primer lavabo y Diggory volvió a repetir su gesto de galantería, al parecer era una especia de acción inconsciente.

Parecía como si hubiese pasado un huracán por aquel baño. Había papel cubriendo el suelo, el cual estaba encharcado a causa de alguna tubería estropeada, los lavabos tenían una especie de capa de color marrón y mejor no hablar de los retretes, que parecían usados por un trol. Podría haber apostado mi escoba a que Snape había tenido algo que ver en el curioso mal estado de aquellos lavabos. Junto a la puerta había un cubo con toda clase de productos de limpieza mágicos.

- Creo que debemos usar eso.- dijo de repente Cedric, señalando el cubo.

Me sobresalté al escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo.

- ¿Cuánto te ha llevado llegar a esa increíble deducción, Diggory?- pregunté, mostrando mi creciente enfado.

- Mucho menos de lo que te llevó a ti marcar en el partido contra Huffelpuff del año pasado.- respondió sin cambiar su tono atento, lo que llevaba a confusión.

Ese fue un golpe bajo, sobretodo porqué jamás lo habría esperado de él. Le eché una de mis miradas más intimidatorias y me dispuse a limpiar los lavabos con uno de los pulverizadores del cubo. Ambos nos pusimos a trabajar sin cruzar palabra durante largo tiempo. Hasta que me lancé sobre el quinto aseo y no pude callármelo más.

- Al menos nosotros marcamos.- solté en mitad de un silencio especialmente tenso.

- Al menos a nosotros no nos gana Ravenclaw.- dijo Cedric, sin ni siquiera apartar la mirada del espejo que estaba limpiando.

- Al menos yo sé diferenciar una bludger de una snitch cuando la tengo delante.- sin darme cuenta me había acercado hasta él y le apuntaba a la cara con el estropajo de limpieza.

Cedric me miraba de una forma extraña, con una mezcla de curiosidad y admiración.

- Al menos yo no soy un ser insufrible.- dijo después de contemplarme durante un rato.

- Yo no soy insufrible.

- Si que lo eres.- volvió a fijar su atención en el espejo para encargarse e una mancha especialmente difícil.

- No, no lo soy. Soy sincera. Lo que pasa es que tu no dejas de comportarte como un completo estúpido, con tus modales exquisitos y ese aura de perfección que tanto te gusta tener.- no respondió, lo que me dio a mí una oportunidad para descargar toda la ira que aún albergaba- Y el problema que tienes es que aquí no esta ninguna de tus tantas admiradoras para suspirar por tus gestos atentos, tus miradas conquistadoras y tu sonrisa de príncipe encantador. Porqué yo no pertenezco a ese grupo de descerebradas.- sonreí satisfecha de mi discurso, por lo cual no pude darme cuenta de lo que se me venía encima.

Cedric me había agarrado del brazo atrayéndome hasta él y había empezado a besarme. Era todo tan confuso y extraño que para cuando quise reaccionar él ya se había apartado de mí.

- Aún nos quedan tres aseos más.- y salió, dejándome con la palabra en la boca y mil pensamientos invadiendo mi mente.


	3. Capitulo 3

Aquí esta el tercer capitulo de "Variables". Muchas gracias por los reviews, espero que os guste. ^^

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece nada de lo que podais reconocer.

* * *

><p>Todos los alumnos de tercero rodeaban el tablón de anuncios de la sala común de Gryffindor. En el habían colgado un cartel anunciando la fecha de la primera salida a Hogsmeade, que era ese mismo fin de semana. Había esperado las salidas a Hogsmeade desde el primer curso en Hogwarts. En cambio en ese momento miraba el cartel sin entusiasmo alguno. Hacia dos semanas desde el incidente con Diggory en los baños. Y hacia dos semanas que ninguno de los dos nos dirigíamos la palabra, si acaso alguna mirada de reojo en los pasillos o el Gran Comedor, pero poco más. Era como si para ambos eso jamás hubiera ocurrido. En parte me parecía bien la actitud de Cedric, pero después de dos semanas su silencio se estaba convirtiendo en una autentica ofensa hacia mí. ¿Acaso se había arrepentido? ¿O es que solo lo hizo para dejarme sin palabras en ese momento?<p>

El sábado llegó mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. Los alumnos de Hogwarts, con permiso para salir de la escuela, formábamos una fila para mostrarle a Argus Filch, el conserje, nuestras autorizaciones. Yo iba acompañada por Fred y George, que me habían prometido enseñarme todo el pueblo, desde Honeydukes hasta la Casa de los Gritos, pasando como no por Zonko y Las Tres Escobas. Íbamos todos con nuestra ropa más abrigada, ya que la nieve había empezado a caer días antes y el camino hacia Hogsmeade estaba nevado. Cuando traspasamos las puestas custodiadas por los cerdos halados lo vi. Llevaba una bufanda de color beiges alrededor del cuello, lo que hacia resaltar sus ojos color miel y su pelo se revolvía con la ventisca que reinaba esa mañana. Era Cedric Diggory. Pero no estaba solo. Una chica de Ravenclawn lo acompañaba. Bueno, "acompañaba" no era la palabra exacta para definirlo. Más bien iban juntos, muy juntos, demasiado. Ella estaba rodeándole el brazo y él... Él sonreía mientras andaban juntos hacia el pueblo. Conque era eso. Definitivamente Diggory solo me había besado para hacerme callar. Estaba con esa chica de Ravenclawn. ¿Pero que tenía esa chica que yo no tuviera? Era muy exótica, y por lo que se veía mucho más graciosa que yo, porque Cedric no paraba de reír a todo lo que ella decía. Aceleré el paso adelantándolos, mientras los gemelos extrañados intentaban seguirme el ritmo. No, no era lo que parecía. No es que estuviera celosa de esa chica, simplemente me parecía la mayor de las arpías. Estaba claro que solo quería salir con Cedric por que era el chico más popular de todo Hogwarts. No me giré a mirar atrás hasta que no estuve dentro de la taberna de Las Tres Escobas. Unos gemelos fatigados se encontraban tras de mí.

- Os invito a una cerveza de mantequilla, chicos.- dije mientras me acercaba a la barra y los gemelos buscaban una mesa murmurando.

En cuanto me senté entre los dos dejando las cervezas en la mesa, se hizo un silencio tremendamente incomodo entre los tres. Yo bebía mientras ellos dos me observaban risueños. Cuando me terminé la cerveza no pude aguantar más.

- ¿Qué demonios os ocurre?.- pregunté molesta.

- Eso mismo íbamos a preguntar nosotros ahora, Kat.- dijo con tono burlón Fred.

- A mi no me ocurre nada.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces que ha sido exactamente lo que ha pasado en la puerta de la escuela?- a George le entró la risa mientras su hermano hacía la pregunta.

- Sinceramente, no sé de qué me hablas, Fred.- lo mire furiosa, esperando que dejara el tema.

- ¿No sabes de que hablo?- no pudo aguantar más y se echo a reír junto con George.- ¿Te suena de algo el nombre de Cedric Diggory?- me dio un codazo entre risas.

- Si, así se llama el buscador de Huffelpuff y nada más.- le respondí.

Me levanté ante las risas incesantes de los gemelos y me fui de allí, saliendo a la calle donde volvía a nevar. Sabía que los gemelos saldrían a por mí en cuanto fueran conscientes de que habían sobrepasado la línea. Así que fui directa hacía un sitio donde nadie pudiera incordiarme, La Casa de los Gritos. Todo el mundo hablaba de esa casa abandonada y mucha gente afirmaba que en ella había toda clase de seres mágicos malignos. Estaba bastante apartada del pueblo, por lo cual cuando llegue ya estaba calada hasta los huesos de nieve y tiritaba sin cesar. Pero lo peor de todo fue cuando me di cuenta de que no era la única que pensaba que la Casa de los Gritos era el mejor sitio para tener intimidad. Allí también estaban la chica de Ravenclawn y Cedric Diggory, muy acaramelados. Besándose. Iba a girarme para volver por el camino hacia Hogsmeade, cuando la pareja se percato de mi presencia. Cedric se giro mirándome, yo le devolví la mirada. La suya estaba llena de confusión y la mía cargada de ira. Estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo, mientras aquella chica lo miraba aún más confusa que él, cuando eché a correr por segunda vez en toda la mañana. No, definitivamente no eran celos lo que sentía. Era mi orgullo el que estaba herido, no mi corazón. Diggory había jugado conmigo. Y nadie jugaba con Katie Elizabeth Bell. Pronto se lo haría entender a Cedric, más pronto de lo que él pensaba.

* * *

><p>Se agradecen los reviews! ^^<p> 


	4. Capitulo 4

Aquí llegó el cuarto capitulo de "Variables". Hice caso alos reviews y esta vez es más largo que los demás, espero que lo disfruteis. Muchas gracias por los reviews! ^^

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece nada de lo que podais reconocer.

* * *

><p>- Entonces tú, Alicia, coges la quaffle y vas directa hacia el poste de gol y en el ultimo momento se lo pasas a Angelina...<p>

Oliver no había parado de hablar durante toda una hora. Todos lo observábamos con nuestras miradas de interés más convincentes, pero ninguno le prestábamos atención. Yo personalmente no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido el día anterior. Me había comportado como una soberana idiota al salir corriendo de la Casa de los Gritos. ¿Qué diablos me importaba a mí con quien se besuqueara ese descerebrado de Cedric Diggory? Era un creído y lo único que había conseguido al salir corriendo de allí era elevar su ego. Ahora él pensaría que yo, Katie Bell, sentía algo por él. Y que equivocado estaba, porque yo no sentía absolutamente nada por él. Bueno algo si, odio y rivalidad. Pero aparte de eso nada que pudiese considerarse positivo. Tras presenciar aquella escena y huir, me había dirigido directamente al castillo. Milagrosamente conseguí evitar que nadie me preguntase por mi repentino cambio de opinión respecto a visitar Hogsmeade y pude quedarme sola en mi habitación hasta la comida.

- Katie... Katie...

Los chicos podían ser a veces tan simples. Porque estaba claro que Cho era de lo más sencilla, simple, no tenia carácter alguno. Estaba en su mismo curso así que ni en la edad me sacaba ventaja. La había observado a veces en pociones y era una autentica negada. Vale, puede que yo no fuera una experta en pociones tampoco.

- Katie, Oliver te llama...

Pero después estaba el quidditch. Yo superaba con creces a Chang sobre la escoba. Y si hacía falta lo demostraría delante de las narices de Cedric Diggory.

- ¡BELL!

Me sobresalte, volviendo a la realidad y encontré la cara de Oliver Wood pegada a la mía. Los gemelos se reían, Alicia me miraba compadeciéndome, Angelina con reproche y Potter con desconcierto. Observe con atención la cara de mi capitán que me devolvía la mirada con furia contenida.

- ¿Sí, Wood?- pregunté inocentemente.

- ¿Sí, Wood? ¿Katie podrías decirme cual será tu papel en la estrategia numero veintidós?

Que la tierra se partiese y la tragase en ese mismo instante. No había prestado en absoluto atención a las palabras de Oliver ese día. Aunque bueno, los demás tampoco, pero claro ellos estarían menos en las nubes como para saber responder cuando se les requería.

- ¿Coger la quaffle y machacar a todos, Oliver?

Oliver no pudo evitar sonreír, mi ingenio me había salvado por los pelos.

- Presta atención, Bell, porque no lo volveré a repetir ¿entendido?

- Sí, capitán.

Wood volvió a explicar la estrategia para sorpresa de Katie y para tortura de los demás. Cuando terminó todos estábamos deseosos de salir al campo a practicar.

- Recordad que el primer partido es contra Huffelpuff y no podemos permitirnos perder.

- ¿¡Huffelpuff!- en cuanto me di cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta me tape la boca con la mano- Lo siento, es que pensaba que jugaríamos primero contra Ravenclawn.

- Bueno, como os iba diciendo, no podemos permitirnos perder. Harry tienes que tener cuidado, aunque me duela reconocerlo, Diggory es un buen buscador.

Salimos al campo y nos pusimos a entrenar. El equipo se coordinaba a la perfección. Como no paraba de repetir Oliver, este año tenía al mejor equipo de Gryffindor. Yo descargaba todas mis emociones en el quidditch. Si el primer partido era contra Huffelpuff tenía que darlo todo. Si los ganaba podría afirmar tranquilamente que había recobrado mi venganza contra Cedric Diggory.

El día del partido el tiempo había empeorado considerablemente. Prácticamente no se veía nada con tanta lluvia.

- Un día perfecto para el Quidditch- decía Oliver ante la mirada incrédula de todos nosotros.

- ¿Oliver te has golpeado con un árbol de camino al campo?- preguntó George que al igual que todos los demás iba empapado.

- No, no me he golpeado con un árbol, Weasley. Es bien conocido por todos que los Huffelpuffs no son muy buenos en situaciones como estas. Este partido es nuestro.

- ¿Wood, has pensado por un momento en que nosotros tampoco somos los mejores del mundo bajo la lluvia?- soltó Angelina que en esos momentos se estaba secando las trenzas con una toalla.

- Pero no somos tan malos como ellos. Este partido es nuestro, este partido es nuestro.

Sonó la señal que indicaba el comienzo del partido y todos nos levantamos de los banquillos. El estadio prorrumpió en aplausos, gritos de animo y abucheos, al salir de los vestuarios los jugadores. Era lo que siempre pasaba en el quidditch, igual podías tener un lado del estadio contigo, que al otro en tu contra. Ese día daba un poco igual porque la lluvia amortiguaba los gritos, lo que por un lado era bueno porque sentíamos menos presión, pero por otro lado tampoco escuchábamos las ordenes de Wood con toda claridad. El capitán de Huffelpuff estrecho la mano de Oliver. Diggory estaba justo detrás de su capitán y ¿me estaba mirando a mí? No, la lluvia que nos cubría hacía que pareciese así pero no, definitivamente no estaba mirándome. Pero yo a él si ¿que demonios hacía? Aparte la mirada y entonces la señora Hooch hizo sonar su silbato dando comienzo el partido. Pegamos una patada al suelo todos a la vez elevándonos. Definitivamente la lluvia era lo peor que nos podía haber pasado. Apenas veía más allá de un radio de cinco metros a mi alrededor. De repente la quaffle me vino directa a los brazos. La agarre con fuerza intentando que no se resbalara y dirigí mi escoba a toda velocidad hacía donde imaginaba que debía estar el poste del equipo de Huffelpuff. Cedric pasó a toda velocidad delante de mi obligándome a dar una vuelta de campana para esquivarlo. La quaffle se coló entre mis brazos y cayó en picado hacía el suelo, uno de los cazadores de Huffelpuff la atrapó justo antes de tocar el césped. Ahora era Huffelpuff quien estaba en posesión de la pelota roja y... Marcaron. Parte del estadio clamó el gol. Fred se encargó de que una bludger muy acertada le diese en el hombro al cazador minutos después. Yo intenté divisar a Diggory. Por su culpa habían perdido un punto ¿Lo habría hecho intencionadamente? Si era así no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, eso era juego sucio. Alicia marcó un tanto igualando el marcador pero por poco tiempo. A partir de ese gol de Alicia todo fue de mal en peor. Los Huffelpuff nos llevaban una ventaja considerable y todos rezábamos por que Harry capturase la snitch. Localicé a Cedric junto a una de las tribunas de Ravenclawn. Estaba buscando la snitch mirando de un lado a otro del campo y en ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Puede que pasaran segundos, minutos o días. Una bludger cortó nuestra conexión visual, para ir a darme directamente en el costado. Perdí el control de mi escoba y caí al césped. Por suerte estaba a pocos metros del terreno y el impacto no fue muy grave. En ese mismo momento Harry capturó la snitch. Perdimos, por muy poca diferencia pero perdimos. Los chicos estaban totalmente hundidos camino del vestuario, yo estaba furiosa y a la vez humillada. Había hecho el ridículo más grande de mi vida, todo por culpa de Cedric Diggory. Wood no dijo una palabra y todos se marcharon quedándome yo sola en los vestuarios. Era tan frustrante que por culpa de un chico hubiera perdido el control, tanto de la escoba como de su persona misma. A ella nunca le pasaba eso, ella era madura y sabia separar el quidditch y los estudios, de los chicos. Pero Cedric no era un chico cualquiera. Me mordí la lengua para no gritar, necesitaba desahogarme. Salí de los vestuarios dispuesta a encerrarme en mi habitación de la torre Gryffindor. La lluvia no había parado de caer, en cuanto di dos pasos ya estuve calada. Respire hondo e iba ha dirigirme hacia el castillo cuando algo o más bien alguien me cortó el paso.

- Katie yo... ¿Te encuentras bien? Lo siento mucho.

¿Era Cedric Diggory? ¿El chico que estaba impidiéndole andar era Cedric Diggory? ¿El mismo Cedric que la había hecho fracasar estrepitosamente en el partido? No pude contenerme, eso era el colmo.

- ¿¡Ah, si! ¿¡Lo sientes, Diggory! ¿¡El qué! ¿¡El ser un autentico idiota o el ser un autentico incordio!- estaba más que furiosa, estaba frenética.- ¡No sé a que diablos juegas pero yo no voy a seguirte el juego, Diggory!

- Katie, yo...

- ¡No, Cedric! ¡Tú nada, por tu culpa perdí la quaffle la primera vez y por tu culpa me caí de la escoba la segunda! ¡He hecho el ridículo delante de toda la escuela, de mis amigos y de mi equipo! ¿¡Pero eso que más te da a ti, no! ¡Tú estas en tu burbuja de perfección, con tus chicas, tu encanto y tu egocentrismo!- me había puesto a llorar por algún extraño motivo- ¡Eres... eres...!

Cedric estaba atónito, mirándome como si estuviese apunto de enfrentarse a un boggart y no supiera lo que le esperaba exactamente.

- Lo siento, no pretendía hacer ninguna de esas cosas. No fue mi intención... Herirte, Katie, tú me importas.

- ¿¡No lo pretendías! ¡Pues entonces que pretendías al pasarme por delan... ¿Has dicho que te importo?

Mi cerebro intentaba procesar todo lo más rápido posible, pero estaba segura de haberlo oído bien, aunque la lluvia silenciara un poco sus voces.

- Te importo... ¿Y por qué te debería yo de importar a ti, Diggory?- dije a la defensiva, la única actitud que me permitía tener un poco más de tiempo para recapacitar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Pensaba que éramos...amigos.

¿Amigos?

- ¿¡Amigos! Ah, si claro, se me olvidaron todas las horas que pasamos juntos como amigos. Cómo cuando...¡nunca! ¡Tu y yo no somos amigos, Diggory!

- Bueno, yo pensé qué después del castigo...

- ¡No somos amigos!

- ¿Por qué no somos amigos, Katie?- lo dijo con un tono que denotaba ¿desconsuelo?

- Porque yo no beso a mis amigos.

Y hice lo que en el fondo había deseado desde el momento en que nos encontramos al principio del partido. Besarlo. Lo agarre del uniforme de quidditch pegándolo a mi y lo bese con todas mis ganas. Ambos estábamos empapados pero no importaba. El posó una mano en mi cintura dudoso y decidí tomar la iniciativa poniéndole una mano en la nuca para profundizar el beso. Cuando nuestros labios se separaron nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente enredados el uno con el otro. El me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

- No, definitivamente no podemos ser amigos, Bell...

Empezamos a reír dejando que la lluvia nos cubriese sin importar nada de lo que nos rodeaba. ¿Qué más daba que Gryffindor hubiera perdido? ¿Y que Huffelpuff hubiera ganado? Nada importaba cuando Cedric volvió a besarme, con calma, tomándose su tiempo. Porque al fin y al cabo tenían todo lo que quedaba de día para ellos solos.


End file.
